Gotham Chronicles: One Angry Pony
by Wormtail96
Summary: A fanmake of my favourite Johnny Bravo episode, "One Angry Bravo". Rainbow Dash finds herself stuck in jury duty, and whilst that itself would be bad enough, she's shocked to find what the case is about. And THAT is when things a bit hillarious. READ A/N.
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n) Hey, everyone, I'm back with another "Gotham Chronicle". This one here is a short fanmake of one of my favourite Johnny Bravo episodes, "One Angry Bravo". Ten points to whoever can guess which famous film that title was based off of.**

**Important notice, PLEASE READ: This story is going to be made into TWO versions on this website. One is the version in Cartoon-X-overs and the other in My Little Pony, mostly because I want to try and exercise my skills in the latter gategory. But I also want to make this first thing clear; I am indeed a Brony. That is all.**

* * *

******Gotham Chronicles **

**One Angry Pony**

**Chapter One**

You know, Gotham City, like most cities, is a place of many stories. We Gothamites call them 'Gotham Chronicles' and yes, they go beyond the Dark Knight and his Rogues Gallery. I mean, Gotham is a home of eccentrics, again, like many cities, and it's from those eccentrics that most Gotham Chronicles originated. I know about, uh, one hundred and sixty-two of 'em, and I'm now gonna give you another personal favourite of mine.

Let's all admit this first of all: everyone hates jury duty. It's long, often boring, and you're making a decision that will affect someone for the rest of their life. Yet sometimes, every now and again, you find yourself jurying a case that not only affects you personally, but even two nations! It's crazy, I know, but it happens. Now, take for your consideration one Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash, who finds herself in jury duty, and when she finds out what it's about, well...let's just say things from that point get a little bit more interesting.

* * *

**"NOOO!"** A blue anthromorphic Pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and tail screamed childishly as she was pulled down the street pavement. The person pulling her, with great annoyance, was a lavender anthromorphic unicorn pony with a dark blue, purple and pink mane and tale. "I DON'T WANNA **GOOO!"**

"Rainbow Dash, come on, you're acting ridiculous!" The lavender pony said irritably, obviously now straining to pull her companion any further.

The Pegasus pony, known as Rainbow Dash, replied, or rather screamed, "No I'm not! I'm trying to do what everyone is thinking; bailing!"

"You _can't_ do that!"

"And why not?"

"Oh gee, uh, let's see…hmmm, maybe because it's, I dunno, against the law!"

"…oh."

Finally, when they had reached their destination, the lavender pony stopped hauling her friend and let go of her tail. They were standing in front of large, white, yet Gothic styled courthouse, which strangely read in a brass plaque above the wooden double doors, _'ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER HERE'._ To top it all off, a massive dark grey cloud had accumulated just above the building, creating a great contrast to the rest of the blue cloudless sky.

"We're here." The lavender pony proclaimed proudly, completely unfazed by the building's intimidating appearance. "Third county municipal courthouse, district nine. Foundation of democracy, guardian of all that we hold dear. This great institution puts me in mind of one shining, central truth, and that is-"

"Oh-my-God!" Rainbow Dash got up on her hooves and dusted off her tie-dye jacket. "Twilight, why do you have to make _everything_ sound so gay?"

Just then, the double doors of the courthouse opened up and out walked a giant, purple-furred, big-fanged imaginary friend with horns named Eduardo, dressed in the uniform of a bailiff. He held out a megaphone and a clipboard and called out through the former, "Hola! Will everybody here for jury duty please form a single-file line?"

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and shuddered and told the lavender pony known as Twilight Sparkle, "Alright, Twi, I guess I'll be seeing you in about eighteen months." She lowered her head and walked over to the miles stretching queue that had incredibly taken shape within seconds.

"Don't worry," Twilight assured her friend as they parted for the time being. "It'll probably be something minor. You'll be out of there before you know it."

"_Not now that you've jinxed it_." Rainbow Dash mumbled under her breath as she reached the queue and uncaringly cut in line, much to the ire of the two people she stood between.

One of those people, a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose who stood behind Rainbow Dash spoke up, "Um, excuse me, do you mind?"

"Why, yes. Yes I do mind, now if you'll excuse ME…" She replied and turned her view away from her, not paying her any more attention.

As the line progressed, Rainbow Dash found herself becoming increasingly agitated. "Oh come on, this is taking for ever! How many people can they call in for jury duty a day, anyway?" And to think the day started off so well. She had had a good night's sleep, her favourite programme was on and she was going to watch it with a tall bottle of Red Bull, that is until the door bell rang and the mail man handed her the damned letter...

"Hey, I hear ya, I mean-" The man standing in front of her began but stopped in midsentence. He was a short, stocky blue pirate with a huge crooked orange nose, wooden hands and legs and a red pirate hat and coat. His name was "Captain" K'nuckles. Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, he asked her unsurely, "Hey, wait a second, do I know you?"

But the Pegasus pony, as shown by wide-eyes and sweat running down her forehead, definitely recognized him and lied, turning her head in another direction, "W-what? Me? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. You must have me confused for some other blue Pegasus pony with a rainbow mane."

Due to being the complete idiot he was known to be, K'nuckles just scratched his chin with his wooden fingers, "Really? I could've sworn you were that nogoodnik Rainbow Dash. The glue ball owes me five grand in poker debts."

"Wow, uh, she sounds like a total jerk."

K'nuckles stared at her suspiciously with narrowed eyes, saying, "Yeeeaaah…" But he then shrugged simply, "Oh well, I guess you're not her." He turned back around to face the now shrinking queue. Moron.

* * *

Inside the dark, gloomy grey courtroom, Rainbow Dash found herself sitting boredly at the far end of the jury booth with a group of other potential jurors. This was the interviewing stage. Now she had one last hope of getting out of this; they simply had to declare her an unfit candidate for a juror on the case at hand. With any luck, she would be booted right out the courthouse doors.

The Judge overseeing this upcoming trial sat up at his podium. He was a large dark-green monster who had tusks and a blue nose, and who wore a dark blue robe and powdered judge wig. His name was Judge Roy Spleen.

Judge Spleen banged his large wooden gavel and addressed a lawyer standing before the podium and jury booth in his deep, gruff voice, "Alright. You may know interview candidates for jury duty."

The lawyer yellow skinned man in his later thirties with brown hair, and wearing a light blue suit and red tie. His name was Lionel Hutz, a lousy and incompetent lawyer.

"Thank you, your honour," Hutz straightened his tie and proceeded to address the candidates. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're not necessarily looking for the "smartest" person to serve on our jury." He added with a more sinister look, "Sometimes it's best to choose a completely mindless, spiritless drone and simply puppet-master them to your will." He approached Captain K'nuckles, who, whilst in an infantile state, was trying to open a bottle of maple syrup. "Hello, sir."

K'nuckles' bottle of syrup slipped out from his wooden hands and smashed against the marble tiles of the floor. Seeing this was apparently too much for him to take, and he let out a horrific scream of despair, _**"EEEEEEEIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"**_ He leapt out from the booth and onto the floor, frantically lapping up maple syrup and broken glass.

"This juror's acceptable, your honour."

That was pretty much how it went with every candidate Hutz interviewed. He immediately dismissed anyone who appeared the least bit competent or interested in the case and picked either total idiots or those who simply did not care and wanted to get out of this as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, with Rainbow Dash, the Pegasus pony had dozed off a bit and succumbed to one of her favourite dreams. She dreamt she was soaring through the sky, using, of course, her set of wings that every Pegasus pony had. But it was not just any ordinary flight; she was dreaming that she was flying with her heroes, the _'Wonderbolts'_a squad of six or more Pegasus ponies stationed in Dash's homeland of Equestria who performed aerial acrobatics and demonstrations. It was her one desire in life to join their ranks and even better as a result, people would _like_ her!

Unfortunately for her, she snatched away from this fantasy when Hutz suddenly addressed her, fully waking her up, "Uh, excuse me, ma'am?"

"Huh? Whosajiggawa?"

Hutz rubbed his hands together. This looked like a "potential" candidate, alright. He asked her politely, "Tell me, ma'am, would you be willing to put in 110% for this case?"

"Uh, no."

"Do you even want to be here?"

"Hell, no!"

"Would you rather watch the film, "The Green Lantern" in its entirety instead of doing this one trial?"

Now that one caught the pony in her tracks and she struggled to answer. "Uhh, well, um…" she bit her lip and saw everyone looking at her anxiously, all wondering what her answer would be. How could she honestly say she would rather watch the cup of dick of a film than jury duty? Finally, she conceded and answered, "…no, I wouldn't."

"And there you have it. We have a jury, your honour."

Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open in utter shock. She could not believe what had just transpired. "W-w-wait a minute, what the heck just happened?"

"You have been selected to serve on the jury." Judge Spleen answered her.

"Hmpf! And _you_ are?"

Spleen leaned over his podium and barked, pointing to himself, "Who do you think I am? I'm the _judge!_ And do you know what the means?"

Rainbow Dash scoffed, crossing her hooves, "What, you're gonna decide who's naughty and nice? Ha!" She raised her hoof to one of the jurors for a high-five, only to receive a head shake in response.

"No, that's _your_ job!" Judge Spleen told her crossly and then tapped his yellow claw against his podium. "What it means is that this is a court of law, and you have been chosen to serve on a long boring case, **UNTIL I SAY YOU'RE DONE!"** He finished the last part roaring loud enough to shake the whole room and shaking his gavel in the air.

"I object!" Rainbow Dash rebuked, holding her hoof up.

"**WELL YOU'RE OVERRULED!" **Judge Spleen yelled and pulled out a large owl glass and set it on his podium. "This trial will begin tomorrow at eight AM."

"Uh, that's no good. I don't get until nine-thirty, and then I got my morning stretches and flying session. Oh, and not to forgot my facial at-" Rainbow Dash did not get to finish her objection before she clocked in the face by a flying gavel. She mumbled disorientedly, seeing a hallucination of many little gavels flying around her head. "On second thought, I think I can pencil it in…" She then collapsed with a gargled moan.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, that's chapter one down. The next chapter is when Rainbow Dash finds out what the case is about and things get really funny. Please do Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n) Hey, everyone, I'm back with Chapter Two, when things get funny!**

* * *

**Gotham Chronicles**

**One Angry Pony**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, the trial was due to begin. Judge Spleen had taken his place at his podium; the prosecutor and the accused's attorney were sat down at their tables; members of the public had taken their seats and the jury had been assembled…save for one.

The bailiff, Eduardo, was currently reading through a few pieces of papers stabled together. He read the lines carefully to himself, "Cut to court scene, Eduardo…Oh, that's me!" He raised his voice over the chattering courtroom, proclaiming, "Alright, settle down! Court is now in session for la raza vs. Senior Soa-"

Bam! The double doors flew about and a rainbow streak shot into the courtroom, to the shock of the ponies there. It whizzed and zipped around the air before landing in the jury booth with enough force to send some of the other jurors off their feet.

Rainbow Dash pulled the string on the green folded package and a large inflatable chair spontaneously grew on the bench, complete with drink with little umbrella in the cup holder.

"Sorry I'm late." Sitting down on the chair, Rainbow Dash put one leg over the other, picked up her drink and took a long drought of it through the straw. "I was up late last night, watching the Star Wars marathon, and this morning, I tore this jerk who knocked over my latte on the way here a new one." She looked over at the other jury members and asked them uninterestedly, "Okay, let's take a vote. Who thinks he's guilty?"

"Pipe down, you simp!" Judge Spleen yelled, banging his gavel. "We have to go through procedure and they have to show evidence first!" He looked down at Eduardo and nodded at him to proceed.

The big purple monster bailiff cleared his throat and beckoned, "Bring in accused!"

The double doors flung open again two guards escorted a shackled pony into the courtroom. As Rainbow Dash picked her teeth with her hooves, she looked over with glazed eyes to look at the worm-ridden sack of crap that was being hauled into the court. She took one look and turned away, but then, her eyes widened as dinner plates and her jaw dropped. Her head very slowly rotated back at the accused and her eyes turned so wide her pupils became the smallest dots possible.

He was a very pale azure Pegasus pony with a wild navy blue mane, and more noticeably, he was a dark blue and yellow jumpsuit and goggles…the same kind the Wonderbolts used.

"Soarin'?" Rainbow Dash just managed to squeak. She did not want to believe it, but it was right there in front of her eyes. Soarin', one of the male members of the Wonderbolts was on trial and she was part of his jury! She had heard that Soarin' had recently got in trouble with the law, but she never imagined that this was going to HIS, of all ponies, trial!

Whilst she sat there stammering like a fool, Hutz sat up from the table where he and Soarin' were sitting and began his opening statement, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I intent to prove to you all without shadow of a doubt that my client, star-studded Wonderbolt, baby kisser and puppy petter Soarin' is innocent of all charges." He then pointed to Soarin', whose head a glowing halo suddenly appeared over.

Rainbow Dash's pupils suddenly quadrupled in size and her salivating lips formed a quivering smile as she nodded slowly. She felt her knees going week, like they were going to break any second. After a good few seconds, she could not hold it any longer and let out the loudest, eardrum-piercingist squeal she could manage, _**"!"**_

Everypony in the courtroom clasped their hooves over their ears, cringing in sheer agony. It sounded like the world's biggest nails down the world's biggest chalkboard!

Judge Spleen banged his gavel a few times more and yelled over the noise, "Order! ORDER!"

"Oh, alright then." Rainbow Dash suddenly stopped her squealing and rested in her chair. "I'll have an extra-large cola. Diet. And I'll-"

"Are you making a mockery of this court, Ms Dash?"

Rainbow Dash put her hooves together and mimicked him in a high-pitched voice, _"'Are YOU making a mockery of this COURT?'" _Pow! Spleen's gavel struck her in the face once more, making her see stars. "…proceed."

Now it was time for the prosecutor to make his own opening statement. The prosecutor in this case was none other than the well-known Gotham District Attorney, Harvey Dent. He was a tall, well-built man with a prominent jaw and short black hair and he was wearing a black suit and tie.

He addressed the jury in a stern, proper manner, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I intend to prove on behalf of the state that the defendant is indeed guilty of three accounts of flying in restricted airspace!"

Hearing this was enough to make Rainbow Dash see red and her main and tail to go up in furious flames. She rose from her seat and screamed wildly, pointing her hoof at him, "SLANDER! SLANDER! Those are all vicious LIES!" She looked up at Judge Spleen and told him angrily, yet also in a matter trying to reason, "Your honour, this is outrageous! Who amongst us _hasn'_t been guilty of a triple felony?"

"What the, bi-ja-? It's three accounts of illegal flying, you idiot!" Hutz snapped from his and Soarin''s table, thinking the Pegasus pony was only making things far worse instead of helping.

"Uh, excuse _me!"_ Rainbow Dash snapped back. "But don't you know it's rude to interrupt?" She stood up right, trying to make herself look as professional as possible. "Now, as I was saying, your honour, Soarin' simply couldn't have committed this crime! He was, uh…uhh…with me…helping feed starving children in, uh…Tbilisi?" She then put on the most unconvincing innocent smile she could.

Soarin' buried his head in his hooves and groaned audibly. It was only a few minutes into his trial and at this rate he felt he would be lucky to get just ten to twenty years.

"Your honour, this is a travesty of justice!" Dent pounded his fist against the jury booth banister furiously with a voice full of righteous indignation.

"Oh, n-n-no, Mr Dent, THIS is a travesty of justice," Rainbow Dash laughed a little and pulled a walkie-talkie out from her tie-dye jacket, pressed the receiver and spoke into it. "Rainbow to Pinkie, Rainbow to Pinkie. Operation Justice is a go. I repeat, Operation Justice is a go."

Suddenly, the double doors flew open for what had to be the _third_ time that day and in ran a bright pink party pony with a frumpy dark pink mane. It was none other than the one and only Pinkie Pie. She was wearing a white toga; her eyes were covered with a white blindfold and she was holding up a pair of scales in one hoof and an electric torch in the other.

"_Oooo, look at __**meeeee! **__I'm__** Justice!"**_ Pinkie Pie jumped up and down excitedly and sung in her own merry way. "You all have to do what I say, 'cause I'm_**Justice! La la la la la laaaaaaae!"**_ She finally stopped when she was out of air and stopped to take a few deep breaths. "How…was…that?" Pinkie rasped in between breaths before walking back to sit down at one of the public benches, taking off her blindfold.

"Excellent, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash clapped her hooves together. She looked around at the shocked jury and officials. "Yeah, we planned this little shtick last night. We were worried that we wouldn't get the opportunity to use it, but boy, we got lucky."

Judge Spleen now looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "MS DASH, YOU ARE OUT OF ORDER!"

"No, Judge, YOU'RE out of order!" Rainbow Dash rebucked in defiance, and then pointed at Dent "YOU'RE out of order!" She then ran over to a soda machine that was located at the wall next to the jury booth. "And this damn soda machine is out of order!" She got on her forelegs and proceeded to buck the soda machine violently. After watching Applejack bucking her apple trees for so many years, she herself had learned a few or two.

"Bailiff, pummel that juror!" Judge Spleen ordered Eduardo, a blue being throbbing on his forehead. The green monster's buttons had now been pushed and his patience was exceedingly getting thinner.

Eduardo picked Rainbow Dash up by her jacket collar and hauled her back into the jury booth. He then took out his baton and bonked her hard on the head, telling her crossly, "Naughty pony."

After that…odd first few minutes, the rest of the trial pretty much hurried along. Each side of presented their case and evidence to the jury, with jurors and sometimes the bailiff taking extra measures to make sure Rainbow Dash did not do so much as open her mouth. Soarin' put forward the case that he was not aware he was flying in restricted airspace, claiming that there were no signs up indicating where the limits were. However, most of the jury did seem visibly sceptical at this claim, thinking that it would have been unlikely the signs were nowhere in sight to a Pegasus pony in the sky.

Finally, the trial came to a close and Judge Spleen merely tapped his gavel. He looked awfully tired after a case that was supposed to be pretty cut and dry became far more unnecessarily difficult than needed be.

"Members of the jury, this case is now concluded." Judge Spleen sighed, half sounding relieved and half irritated. "You will now go and reach a verdict. Remember, you must base your decision on the facts and evidence and blah, blah, blah, let's just get this over with."

The members of the jury then got up and walked out of their booth, heading out the door towards the jury room. As they did so, Rainbow Dash overheard one of the jurors, Melanie Jones, talking with another juror.

"This won't take long. He's obviously guilty. We'll be back home by dinner time."

'Not if I have anything to say about it.' Rainbow Dash thought to herself crossly.

**(A/N) Okay, now that's chapter two done. The next one will be the last, and I hope you've been finding this funny so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n) Hey, everyone, I'm back with Chapter Three. This is the last chapter where of course, we wrap things up. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Gotham Chronicles**

**One Angry Pony**

**Chapter Three**

Now you would think that with such a cut and dry case like this, the jury would be able to come up with a verdict in no time at all. However, this was a case of particular circumstances. No one counted on Soarin' being the defendant, or his biggest fan being on the jury. Hence, when the jury congregated and held a vote to determine whether they found Soarin' guilty or not guilty of his accused transgressions, eleven out of the twelve jurors casted a vote of "guilty". One pony, to the ire of her fellow jurors, stood aloof in her vote of "not guilty" and brought them into a deadlock. It does not take an exact genius to determine who that was.

So the jury was then left to deliberate and try to convince, who else but Rainbow Dash, to switch her vote to "guilty". Yet of course, Rainbow Dash refused to budge from her position, for there was no way she could ever condemn her idol. So let's just skip ahead about…five weeks later.

* * *

The jury room was cold and dusty, the walls painted a depressing drab grey and the dark wooden furniture's' varnished surfaces scratched up. The table was covered with crumbled and coffee stained documents and various used bags and packaging of takeout dinners, including Chinese and fast-food. The jurors were sat around the table, all of them tired, worn and some on the verge of a meltdown. For five weeks now they had been stuck in the position, nothing changing, as if they were in limbo itself.

Rainbow Dash was sitting comfortably in her recliner chair at the far end of the table, smiling and taking long sips from her vanilla creamy cooler beverage.

"You know, I really think we've gotten to know each other so well these last five weeks." Rainbow Dash commented, leaning back in the chair and putting on hoof behind her head as she continued to drink. "Now come on you guys, we can't get on with this case until we're unanimous."

The jury foreman, a living gumball machine named Benson dropped the coffee pot he was using to pour coffee into a cup onto the floor. His eyes were now bloodshot and he looked like he was about to volcanically irrupt.

"Unanimous? Unanimous? WE'RE unanimous! We all think he's guilty; you're the only hold up, you dipstick!" He yelled, running his metal fingers down the side of his glass head..

"Well, Barry-"

"BENSON!"

Rainbow Dash got up from her recliner and talked to Benson directly, "Max, Don't you know you can't punch the 'Snooze' alarm of justice, for it will only go off ten minutes later…then you'll miss breakfast and you'll be all cranky and you'll lose the rest of the day." She turned back to the rest of the jury and placed her hooves firmly on the table, addressing them in a serious manner, "Now, let's go through this, _once again…"_

Hearing this made the rest of the jury break out in loud, obviously suffering groans. They were all just that close to breaking point, _that close…_

"Now on August 13th, the defendant was seen flying in "restricted airspace" just two hours, I repeat, two hours after the President of Russia arrived in Washington D.C. for a meeting with President Obama. Coincidence? I think NOT!"

And thus the breaking point was reached.

Captain K'nuckles stood up from his seat and shrieked hysterically, beating his face with his own wooden hands, "AAARRRGGGHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M MAKING A BREAK FOR IT! EEEEEEIIIIIIEEEEEE!" He turned around to face the window and jumped into it, crashing through the glass and plummeting to the ground outside. His meek voice could be heard afterwards from out the shattered window frame, "…I'm okay."

Rainbow Dash was now pacing up and down the table, coming to the conclusion of her groundless and bafflingly idiotic argument, "…thus proving a conspiracy that goes to the highest levels of the government, straight to the Oval Office! My friends, the Obama Administration is planning a WAR with Equestria for its OIL!"

She was met by complete silence and dumbfounded expressions from the rest of the jury, that is until Benson stood back up from his seat and yelled incredulously, "WHAT ARE YOU **TALKING ABOUT?"** He then slammed his head down against the table and covered his head with his hands and began sobbing in despair.

Bam! The jury room door was kicked open and Judge Spleen, his eyes flaming, stormed into the room, demanding of them, "Haven't you people reached a verdict YET? We need this done NOW! The Princess of Equestria is threatening to suspend trade with the nation if we don't end this media circus pronto!"

What Spleen was saying was indeed correct. International relations between America and Equestria were suffering severe strain from the extradition of one of the latter's popular citizens and the prolonging of the trial and the media circus surrounding it was only making the situation worse.

"Judge, you can't just punch the snooze alarm of justice, for-" Rainbow Dash, only to be interrupted by the livid judge.

"That's it! No more takeout lunches until you people come up with a verdict!"

"I will never sacrifice my principles." Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves and stuck her nose up in the air in the opposite direction.

Judge Spleen got up on the table with her, continuing, "Then no more access to the bathroom!"

"He's innocent!"

"And from now on, _no more room service at the hotel."_ He finished the last part getting up close in Rainbow Dash's face.

She stood there, frozen in shock and blinked a couple of times.

* * *

"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty of all charges." Rainbow Dash said quickly before sitting back down in the booth.

Judge Spleen ran his hand down his face in deep relief and addressed Soarin', who was sitting behind his table with Hutz, "Mr Soarin', I hereby order you to pay the court a fine of thirty-eight American dollars." He banged his gavel. "You're free to go."

"THIRTY-EIGHT DOLLARS?" Benson stood up and exclaimed at the tipping point of madness. "We were stuck in that room for five weeks for THIRTY-EIGHT DOLLARS?" He and the rest of the jury snapped their heads towards Rainbow Dash, who was now looking mighty sheepish.

"Well, uh, you see the thing about this is…" She whipped out a walkie-talkie and bleated into it, "NOW, NOW, NOW!"

The windows of the courtroom shattered open and ponies dressed in black ninja outfits glided down into the room grappling hook ropes. Judge Spleen continued to bang his gavel, but the ninjas surrounded Soarin', pepper sprayed Hutz and proceeded to drag the screaming Wonderbolt towards one of the broken windows to make their escape.

"Quick! Back to the embassy!" Rainbow Dash leaped out of the booth and galloped after them. "Back to the Equestrian soil!" She, the ninjas and Soarin' then climbed the ropes and leaped out the windows.

They landed outside on the ground and all got up on their hooves.

"Alright, now let's get outta here before-"

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click._

All the ponies froze in place like dear caught in headlights when they look forward to see an army of SWAT officers pointing and clicking their machine guns at them.

"Freeze, you punks!"

"Uh-oh".

* * *

_Slam! _

The bar door slammed closed on Rainbow Dash's cell in Blackgate prison. In the upper corner of her cell a television was booming the news headline of the US' declaration of war with Equestria.

Rainbow Dash pulled on the bars and screamed, "Let me out of here! I was set up, I tell ya!" She poked her head between the bars. "You guys are in so much trouble! I'm warning you;** I KNOW THE PRINCESS!"**

* * *

**END**

* * *

**(a/n) Okay, that's the last chapter of my second "Gotham Chronicle". I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I was glad to first use the MLP characters. However, just to let you all know, I'm going to be working on a much more serious story in the latter category that I hope will leave its mark. So spread the word of the upcoming story called **_**"Battle for Ponyville".**_


End file.
